The Capitol's Game
by Adessa101
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember in the world of Panem, the Capitol always won. They always controlled this dreaded game of theirs, dragging so many poor people into it. People like Annie and Finnick, people the Capitol thoroughly damaged. But the reason the Districts kept playing, kept rebelling was because of hope. This is a look at where Finnick and Annie found their hope.


**Hello Everyone! I finally caught the writing bug again! Look forward to new stories, and possibly an update to my multi-chaptered fic! Please Read & Review! Enjoy~**

Finnick POV- Around the time of the 74th Hunger Games

I smile pulling Annie closer to me. She is sleeping peacefully for once, her soft breaths puffing out against my chest. Her breath calms me, soothes me. Her nightmares have left her alone for tonight. It is nights like this that remind of the small ways we still win. Against the Capitol, in this tortured game we continue to play.

_I remember the day I told her. About the Capitol women. About what I had to do with them. The un pure, dirty person I had to be. I had to cheat on her, over and over again. And I couldn`t tell her. Every time I would wake up after a night with a capitol woman, and it wouldn`t be Annie in my arms, a little piece of me broke too. I thought of resisting so many times. But the fate of my parents, of my family, that might condemn Annie too if I dared fight back loomed in front of me. _

_Soon enough, I was so broken up about it and I had to tell her. Yet she wasn`t angry. She had just stared at me with her beautiful green eyes and said "Finnick, I already knew. Mags explained it one day, and told me about how you had no choice."_

"_You must hate me." I stuttered my voice trembling. "My lips aren't yours, My arms aren't, My body isn't. And I want to be yours and only yours… But I can't!" I grunted in frustration. _

_But Annie just sadly smiled at me. She lifted up her hand and cradled my face in it. "I don't hate you Finnick. I don't need your arms, lips, or body. I have your heart."_

That moment was a win for me. I had thought the capitol could force me to do whatever they wanted. But they would never be able to fully break me, or change me. Because I had Annie to anchor me to the ground. To remind of whom I was. To give me something to fight for. So for a while, I was winning these games. I thought they were maybe over.

But, of course the Capitol always won once again. I guess President Snow must have known about my anchor, my love, my life.

_Because I remember the morning of the 70__th__ reaping. Annie was 17, with only 2 reapings left. In the morning, she had looked at my trembling jaw and pained eyes and had smiled. Had wrapped her arms around my neck and fiercely whispered to me. "I'll be fine Finnick. I have my name in there only 6 times. You're going to be going the Capitol without me." Then she had kissed me, so passionately, that I believed that she was right. That everything would be okay._

_That all changed when our escort reached into the reaping ball, and none other than Annie Cresta was called to the Games. Because of course President Snow couldn't allow me to remain strong, unbroken. He had to send my love to the games. The games that haunt you forever, no matter if you win or lose. If you live or die._

_So even though I moved heaven and earth to make sure Annie lived, was victor, the Capitol still won. I knew the minute her name was called, and she stood there, trembling while no one volunteered. Because I was beginning to believe that these Game's never ended. The Capitol just kept on winning and winning. After all, she never was the same Annie. The strong, happy, determined young woman was gone. The Capitol broke Annie, and broke me too. They had a small win, a small victory. _

I stroke Annie once again, my mind back in the present. I feel tears threaten to spill, even on this nice peaceful night. I decide to force myself to think positively. To remember how we still endured. We never won, but I guess we didn't quite lose either.

I had to go to the Games, but I managed to stay alive. So I could meet Annie. My family died, and I became a prostitute, but Annie didn't care. The unthinkable happens, and Annie gets called into those cursed games. Even so, she returns damaged but alive. I guess God is watching over us and helping us after all. The games are still going, I can feel it. But we haven't lost yet. I think even if I died, God would give Annie a way to endure. So I can't give up. I keep on playing.

Annie POV- A Year After the Rebellion 

I smile as I look down at Finnick Jr. He's gurgling with delight, pulling at my clothes. His beautiful blue- green eyes and his bronze curly hair make him look exactly like his father, his namesake. I feel a burst of pain rocket me, but I quickly regain my sense of stability. Finnick Jr is a blessing. Not a curse. He is God's gift to me, God's way of telling me that I'll never fully lose Finnick. Even though he's gone. So I can't give up.

I look over at the background of my home, District 4's deep blue beautiful sea, meeting the firm familiar sand. I still have moments of craziness, where nothing makes sense and I am filled with pain. But I can handle it now, without Finnick. Luckily, I'm pretty sure this long game is finally over. And I beat the Capitol. Finnick and I were more than just a piece in their games. I'm holding living proof in my arms. Living proof that will never be entered in a reaping.


End file.
